


One Last Chance to Make a Mistake

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Avengers Assemble (Comics), Captain Marvel (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: ...but it's not a happy piece, 1st person, Drabble, F/F, One-Shot, POV, Spoilers, The Enemy Within, not exactly a major character death...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it's a mistake.  You make it anyway.  (Jess's thoughts at the end of "The Enemy Within.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance to Make a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Captain Marvel 14," the end of the "Enemy Within" arc.  
> From Jessica Drew's point of view.

_You know it’s a mistake. You make it anyway._

She’s soaring into space in a ray of painful blue light. She’s bleeding from the pressure. She’s saying her goodbyes, especially to you. Singling you out.  Maybe it means nothing, maybe it means everything, but you aren’t going to get a chance to find out.

So you just plead with her to come back down, to fade away with you by her side, but you know that is not an option for her personality. She’s going out and she’s going out in a brilliant blaze.

In a few minutes, the screams will die down. In a few hours, non-powered citizens will crawl out from their basements in amazement and declare her even more of a hero than ever before. In a few days, there will be a plaque in her honor. In a few weeks, a memorial. As her best friend, you will be expected to go to all of these events. As her best friend, your pain will be paraded out in public.

And you get to stand here and watch, watch as the life of one of the most important people to you goes out forever. You hate your damn abilities because they won’t allow you to follow her into space, to follow her into death.

But she doesn’t have to go out without knowing that she is loved.

_I love you._

You know it’s a mistake. You make it anyway.

But she cannot hear you anymore.


End file.
